Over the Gravity Wall
by wingscanspeak
Summary: Dipper and Mabel discover a new part of Gravity Falls that they had never seen before. Maybe this isn't even Gravity Falls anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I'm Guilian. I've never really read or written fanfiction before. But I think it would be really fun. This is a Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall crossover. So here is my first fanfic. Enjoy.**

My name is Dipper Pines. For the past few months I've been researching the mysterious events that take place in Gravity Falls. My sister Mabel and I have been working nonstop to crack open these secrets. And when I say nonstop, I mean that I work my butt off trying to decipher countless codes and clues, while my sister pines after countless boys. (No pun intended.) Lately it's been bothering me a lot more than it should. All I want is for my sister to be happy, but I can't help feel like I'm losing her.

Today is Wednesday. That means Grunkle Stan is having Mabel and I go around town to try and attract business for the Shack. To me, this is pointless. For starters, this town is so small that there isn't anyone who isn't already aware of that broken down Shack. Secondly, I am 300% sure that most of the people in this town wouldn't go to the Mystery Shack even if you paid them. I decided to use this useless promotional stunt to take a break for the day and just hang out with my favorite sister.

Stan dropped us off downtown and left us with a stack of Fliers.

"Make sure you get rid of all those fliers by the end of the day. I don't want to waste paper."

I laughed.

"You already wasted paper by printing these useless things out." Mabel snorted at my joke.

"Good one bro!" She attempted to high five me but forgot I was holding a stack of paper and just ended up hitting me in the face.

"Whatever. Just do whatever it takes to get rid of those fliers. We really need the business right now. And by that I mean that I could use a new suit." Stan drove off leaving Mabel and I in the dust coughing.

Mabel and I looked at the fliers and then at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Bro-bro?"

"If you are thinking that we throw these away and go do something fun for a day, then yes," I replied.

I dumped all the papers in a nearby trash can.

"Hmm," Mabel had her hand on her chin thinking. "What should we do today? Usually we have some wacky adventure with your Journal."

"Or we're trying to clean up your boy troubles," I joked.

"I'm serious Dipper! We should do something fun today! Like discover a magical unicorn with 5 horns! GASP! A PENTICORN!" Mabel jumped up and down with excitement.

"Actually Mabel, I was thinking we could do something else. Like not Journal or boy related. We don't get to do much stuff without the Supernatural getting in the way."

"Hmm, I see your point. What were you thinking then?"

"I think I have an idea."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys. Its me. Guilian. Your god. **

"Where are we going Dipper?"

I had Mabel close her eyes as to not ruin the surprise.

"Almost there. Watch out for that rock."

Mabel tripped over the rock.

"Okay you can open your eyes now!"

Mabel opened her eyes to see a small little shop with a big yellow sign.

"Froyo?"

"Yeah! Isn't it great? Soos gave me two coupons for free Frozen Yogurt!" I pulled the coupons out of my pocket and handed one to Mabel.

"Um, I dunno Dipper. This doesn't really seem like that much fun."

"Whaaaat?" my voice cracked. "C'mon! It'll be tons of fun! Besides it's not just Froyo…" pause for dramatic effect, "We are also going to have a daring game of Concentration!"

Mabel pulled a fake smile and walked in the shop. Of course Dipper, only you can make Froyo sound boring.

I followed behind her and stood in line. Mabel ordered a strawberry Froyo with star shaped gummy snacks on top. I ordered Vanilla with nothing shaped on top.

We sat down outside at a table that was a little too sticky for a Froyo shop.

"So," I piped up, "You up for that game of Concentration?"

She avoided looking me in the eyes.

"Actually Dipper, I don't really feel like playing word games."

"Oh, well then what do you wanna do?"

She ate a spoonful of the star shaped gummy toppings.

"Well why don't we go on an adventure! C'mon it'll be fun!"

"Oh, well I kinda just wanted to hang today, nothing to stressful…"

"Oh c'mon Dipper. We have a whole day to ourselves. No work, no… boys… let's _do something_. I don't want to waste a perfectly good day. We don't have to do anything to do with the journal, let's just go where our feet lead us!"

"I mean I guess we could…" Mabel grabbed my hand and we ran off, away from my half eaten, half melted, vanilla frozen yogurt.


End file.
